The Shadowed Sister
by FallenAngelRayven
Summary: A long time ago, the Kiryu Family was attacked...Everyone thought Zero and Ichiru was the only two survivors...Little did anyone know there was a third one. A girl named Kyselia. Kyselia Resvlia.
1. Chapter 1: New Girl At School

Chapter 1: New Girl at School

It's the first new day at Cross Academy and there's alot of new kids at this school. One Being Little Nysissa. Nysissa is 14 years old. Is an orphan that is being sent here against her will. She's shy and goes by Nys for short. She loves wolves and always has one following her around. She doesn't speak to anyone and advoids going to classes causing her to get in trouble.

"Nysissa, it's time for classes. Come on."

"I'm not going."

"Nys you're gonna get you're self in trouble again."

"So what. I told you i'm not going. Kaname has a problem with it he can take it up with me."

"Nys, plz. Stop talking like that. Remember he is a pureblood."

"Yah and I looked into my background...I am too."

"Wait what?" Noalin stood there shocked when there was a knock on the door.

"Enter."

Zero walked in.

"You two need to come with me. The Headmaster want's to speak with you."

Both look up nervous but follows Zero to the office when they see a girl standing there.

"Headm-"

"Sorry you two. But you're being put to watch her. She's a new student and she's a pureblood. Please welcome her." He said before handing her the school uniform.

She grabs it and walks out of the room as Zero follows.


	2. Chapter 2: Private Conversations

**Chapter 2: Private Conversations**

The new girl and Zero walks to Zero's room where she takes off her jacket.

"Zero, I can't do this. I had to hide what I was and now I have to watch what I do?"

"I'm sorry. Really I am." He is watching her as she gets undressed and changes into her own school uniform trying not to focus on the arteries in her neck pumping the blood through her body.

She looks back at him standing with her skirt and bra on then sighs and pulls her hair up into a messy bun.

"What are you doing?"

"You're hungry. I can see the lust in you're eyes. Remember, Zero, we are siblings...rather you like it or not." She pulls out a small dagger she always carries and makes a small cut on her shoulder.

"I'm fine."

"Zero. If you don't bite now it will only get worse. And I really am sorry for what my mother did. You know I am."

"Yes I know. But it doesn't change anything." He says before biting down.

**Nysissa's POV:**

Naolin looks at me as I look at the headmaster.

"We should probably go after them."

"Nysissa, may I ask why you're not attending you're classes?"

"Because I hate my classes. I hate what I am. I want to be normal! I want to be human!" I run out of the room as Naolin sighs.

"She fights. Argues. Screams. And bitches to Kaname. No one noticed that from there? Ugh."

He takes off as well.


	3. Chapter 3: Nysissa

*********Author's Note: If this language offends you in any way i'm very sorry. Just trying to express feelings of Nysissa. Again sorry for any offensive language!*********

Chapter 3: Nysissa

**Nysissa's POV:**

Nysissa is in her room crying not wanting to be hear. Almost wishing death would come and take her when there is a knock on the door.

"Naolin if that's you go away!" She yelled towards the door.

"It's not Naolin. Can I come in plz?"

She gets up and walks towards her door whiping the tears as she goes opening it when she sees Senri.

"What?"

"Kaname sent me to see if you're ok."

"Yeah, i'm fine."

"Then why did you yell at the door. Or that it looks like you we're crying."

"That's none of your business."

"Nysissa, you're a pur-"

"Don't fucking call me a god damned blood sucking dirty ass pureblood!"

She slams the door as he tries to apologize when Kaname walks by causing him to sigh.

"Is there a problem Senri?"

"No, Kaname-sama."

"Are you lying?"

"No sir. Just she won't speak to anyone and if anyone tries to talk to her about any kind of vampire she stops them before she can even get all the way through the sentence. And that goes for everyone."

"I'll deal with her. Go to class it's about to start."

"Yes, sir." He leaves as told while Kaname tries to get into her room only to find out she has the door locked.

"Nysissa let me in."

"Go the hell away!" She screams when a vase shatters.

"Nysissa I can help. Just plea-Nysissa plz don't do anything harsh."

She don't answer as he hears someone laughing, sounding like his uncle. He tries breaking the door down even harder until he finally breaks it down and sees a trail of blood leading to the window.

"Nysissa!"


	4. Chapter 4: May the Hunt Begin

Chapter 4: May the Hunt Begin

Kaname is very pissed and all the vampires can sense it. Including Zero and his sister. Kaname demands the headmaster call Zero down immediately.

"Headmaster you do not understand. My uncle is not one to play around. If he finds a liking of someone he will take them. And once he has them they don't live long to tell their tale."

"Kaname. I have already sent for Zero to come he will be here as soon as he can."

That's when the sent hits him. A Pureblood's blood has been spilled. But he can not tell where. He has an idea but what if that is not where it's from. That is when the door opens as Zero walks in with his hair wet and the slight scent of Pureblood on him confirming his thought. But now was not the time.

"I need you to get your hunter friends around and follow me. My uncle Rio is back in town. And apparently has a fond interest in Nysissa." With that Kaname left the room to head for his room to prepare for the hunt and the soon to be family reunion.

Meanwhile Zero walked back to his room talking to the hunter society.

"Yes, I am willing to take control and kill him if it needs to be. Yes, I will make sure Rio does not go through with anything. Yes, president. I understand. Thank you." Then he opens his door and sees she's asleep on his bed still in her towel meaning she was too weak to get dressed or she was just too tired.

He just sighs and leaves her a note telling her where he is before leaving to go meet the hunters and Kaname.

Out in the court yard Kaname waited for Zero when he sensed the hunters.

"Please to be your acquaintance hunters. How can I help you."

"Shut it. We're only working with you because of Kiryu and you know it." Said the one who was attending the school just a few weeks ago.


	5. Chapter 5: The Hunt For Nysissa

Chapter 5: The Hunt for Nysissa

He just sighs and leaves her a note telling her where he is before leaving to go meet the hunters and Kaname.

Out in the courtyard Kaname waited for Zero when he sensed the hunters.

"Please to be your acquaintance hunters. How can I help you."

"Shut it. We're only working with you because of Kiryu and you know it." Said the one who was attending the school just a few weeks ago.

"Nice to see you again too."

Zero walked out with his gun on his side.

"Ok, here's how this will go. You guys spread out. This is what he looks like. That is the vampire we are after. His name is Rio. He has this girl." He said as he hands them two pictures.

"Rio is an easy slip away. He's a pureblood who knows how to manipulate his blood to use it as a weapon."

The hunters stood listening until Zero told them to begin. Then they all left leaving Zero and Kaname.

Zero looked at him and left. Giving into the vampire side so he could track his sister and Nysissa down.

'Ryisaz, where are you? I know you are with her. Where are you?'

Then he snapped out of his thoughts when he caught onto a scent of her blood. The blood he knew so well. He followed it. Lead him right to the hiding. But only Nysissa wasn't with them. It was just Ryisaz.

She was badly beaten. With whip marks all over her same ones that Kaname was talking about.

"Zero, you have to leave. He'll come back. Back for you. He wants you and Kaname. He wants to kill Kaname. He wants his power. He wants the power of another pureblood."

That's when Zero heard a scream.

"Nysissa."

Zero quickly helps Ryisaz up and puts her.

"You need to feed. You need to be to your full potential."

"No. Leave me here. You go help her. She's more unpredictable. She has no idea what she can do. He could kill her and take her power then Kaname's."

Zero nodded and set her down by a tree before taking off to go get Nysissa.


	6. Chapter 6: Let The War Begin

Chapter 6: Let The War Begin

Zero quickly helps Ryisaz up and puts her.

"You need to feed. You need to be to your full potential."

"No. Leave me here. You go help her. She's more unpredictable. She has no idea what she can do. He could kill her and take her power then Kaname's."

Zero nodded and set her down by a tree before taking off to go get Nysissa.

**Zero's POV:**

Nysissa is barely able to stand as she faces the unnamed pureblood with two colored eyes.

"You really need to give up. I'm tired of hurting your pretty little body."

"I don't give up...that easily..." She speaks before taking another hit from the blood whip as he calls it.

She screams as it hits right along her chest as she finally falls to the ground. She lays there unconscious as Rido walks over.

"Awe. Look at all these marks on your beautiful body. You've made me ruin my lovely little pawn."

"Step away from her Rido."

"Ah, well if it isn't the hunter. Zero was it?"

Zero growled as he shot a warning shot that went right past Rido's arm. But instead of pain he just laughs.

"If you think that will hurt you're wrong little hunter. For her blood will be mine and her body will be just a pawn." He speaks before picking up Nysissa and disappearing.

"Damnit!" He said as he went back to Ryisaz who was out cold as well.

Zero picks her up and takes her back to the academy.

"Zero. Where's Nysissa?" Kaname asked with a worried look on his face.

"Rido. He has her. I've alerted the Hunter's society already. I'm leaving for the hunt with them in the morning." Then he walks away without another word.

Kaname growls as he watches him walk away.

Zero takes Ryisaz to her room knowing she would be better there than in his room. But just as he is about to leave he feels someone grab her arm.

"Please...Zero...don't leave..." Ryisaz is just barely awake as Zero sighs before putting a small handful of blood tablets into a glass of water before mixing it with his own blood.

"Drink this." Zero says holding it to her as her eyes lock onto his wrist where he cut it as she quickly grabs him and pulls him to her showing her fangs.


End file.
